onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Realm
The kekkai is a major mechanism that is part of an Guild. A kekkai can be created by selecting the current GPS location. (tabber them?) Kekkai Defense Kekkai defense can be set up to oppose attackers during kekkai toppa. A formation of 5 shikigami can be set as well as the onmyouji. A message can also be set for attackers to see. The kekkai skin that a onmyouji buys will affect a kekkai defense when someone attempts kekkai toppa towards it. Certain buffs purchased by the ryou will also affect the units in a kekkai defense. During kekkai defense, units take action under the game AI, and there is no way to set the behaviour of any shikigami. Nurturing Shikigami Shikigami are available to be nurtured in 6 lanes in a kekkai, and it is the only alternative to nurturing shikigami in the shikigami records or from bringing them along in battle. Each lane has separate distribution of rewards from kekkai card, etc. so there is no way to increase the share of experience that each shikigami gets, regardless of the number in a kekkai (the exp rewards for other lanes will go to waste). Rewards can only be obtained if there is at least 1 shikigami inside the kekkai. The nicknames of shikigami can be seen in a kekkai. Fostering Shikigami In addition to the 6 spots, there are 2 other spots reserved: One for the onmyouji to show their shikigami which can be fostered in a friend's kekkai for 6 hours, and enjoy its benefits during that time. The other for a friend to foster their own shikigami in the onmyouji's kekkai. Neither side has the power to remove each others' or their own shikigami once it's been fostered. Again, because all lanes are separate, fostering a shikigami for a friend does not derive from the amount of rewards a kekkai card will give. Kekkai Card Kekkai cards can be installed in kekkai to receive various rewards. Cards of different star levels give differing amounts of EXP every hour (rewards are not calculated by hour but in seconds) as seen in the table. Cards will also give additional rewards depending on their type. A list of cards are seen in the Card List. Synthesis Cards can be synthesized for a chance of obtaining a card of a different type, increasing the star level of the card, and generally changing the amount of rewards and length of time that the card lasts. Synthesising 3 mutated cards is guarnteed to give a special card (never gourmet/musical/Oborougurma/normal etc.). Method of Obtainment Normal cards are gained from doing Realm Raid. Special cards may be obtained by fusing several normal cards, as well as from Demon Encounter. Gourmet cards are dropped from the Secret Treasure paper dolls in exploration instances, and musical cards are obtained from events and Demon Encounter. Different cards may also be obtained from the shop. Paper Dolls The mechanisms in the kekkai also collect overflowing experience and stamina. They can also be levelled up using orders to increase efficiency and capacity. Stamina Bento Box Has a slider to set how many to collect. Experience Flagon Will warn if max levelled shikigami are still being nurtured. Experience cannot be retrieved if stored amount is under 100 EXP. Kekkai Appearance Tapping on Kohaku shows kekkai skins that can be purchased and switched to give the kekkai a new appearance and for special effects. Skins, once purchased, have permanent effects for the realm that are active no matter which skin is currently used. Total effects can be checked by tapping on the guardian cat. Other The paper dolls have a hidden function: tapping on them rapidly will gradually zoom into them. The view can then be adjusted to see closeups of the shikigami in the kekkai.